


The Time of My Life

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Language, Multi, Romance, Self-Insert, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Robin Ballard accompanies her best friend Kat Austen and Kat’s boyfriend Simon on a summer resort vacation. When she meets Simon’s friend Negan, sparks fly. But can their feelings survive the many obstacles against them?





	The Time of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based on the movie _Dirty Dancing_.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin agrees to go on vacation with Kat and Simon. Once they arrive at their destination, she meets Simon’s friend Negan.

**Kat**

“I don’t know, Kat. It’s just unnecessary. You don’t have to work, so what will this accomplish?”

I kiss my father’s forehead as Robin and I gather the rest of the dirty dishes from the table, even though he told us we didn’t have to. “I like the resort, Daddy,” I reply lightly, “and you already said that we won’t be able to go as a family this year. This way, I can go and I’ll have something to do besides sit around by myself all day. It will be fun.”

I know he’ll give in eventually if I just keep at it. He’s been giving me whatever I want since I was born. He’s only hesitant because of Simon, my boyfriend. My father’s businesses compete with the ones that Simon’s father owns, so they don’t get along at all. He’s hoping we’ll break up, and spending a whole summer at a resort together doesn’t exactly accomplish that, even though we’ll both be working.

Finally, he sighs heavily. “All right, Kat. If it’s what you really want. But I have one condition.”

“What, Daddy?” I ask cautiously. I don’t want to agree to anything without knowing what it is.

“I want you to take Robin with you. I’ll get a cabin for both of you and cover all of your expenses. That way you can look out for each other.”

I glance at Robin. As I expected, she’s blushing and stammering a bit, trying to think of a polite way to refuse. She doesn’t like charity, and I’ve always understood that. But my father is only thinking about me, so that hasn’t occurred to him, even though it should by now, considering how long we’ve been friends.

I wait for her to find her words, knowing that she won’t like it if I step in for her, though I wouldn’t mind. “Mr. Austen, that’s very kind of you, but I can’t accept your offer. It’s much too generous.” Her voice is soft, but firm.

But my father just waves his hand dismissively. “Nonsense, dear. Of course you can.”

Now I do step in, since I know what will make her feel better about it. “You’d be doing me a favor, Robin,” I assure her. “Daddy won’t let me go unless you do, and it’d be nice to have a girlfriend around. The resort has a lot of things to do; we’d have a great time.”

And it’s just occurred to me that if Robin comes with me, I could get her out of her shell a little. Maybe I can even find her a summer romance. She needs to let go, and hanging out with Simon and me with no parents around is the perfect opportunity. Even though we’re both twenty, we also both still live at home, which can be a bit stifling.

I pout playfully at Robin. I know how to get what I want from her too. She laughs and grins at me; she knows exactly what I’m doing, but she loves it. “If it will make you happy, Kat,” she acquiesces. “Thank you, Mr. Austen.”

“Good,” he declares, standing up. “Well, girls, I’m going to go get some more work done before bed. Thank you for doing the dishes.”

He goes to his office and Robin follows me uncomfortably into the kitchen. “Are you sure?” she wonders quietly. I set my dishes down, grabbing hers and setting them down too before pulling her into a hug.

“I am absolutely sure. I want to have fun with you, and you deserve a nice summer. I know how you feel about the money, but it really doesn’t matter. I know you know that.”

“I know. It’s just that I feel like I can never give anything back.”

“You give plenty back,” I comfort her. “It’s just not money. Money isn’t the most important thing you can give.”

She bites her lip. “All right. I won’t be getting in the way of your summer of fun with Simon? I don’t want to be a third wheel.”

“Oh, shush,” I admonish her, kissing her cheek. “Simon loves you just as much as I do. You’re our best friend. And we know you’re a big girl. We can leave you alone every once in a while.” I wink at her and she rolls her eyes playfully.

As we start to wash the dishes, I bring up my idea. “You know,” I start slyly, “we could find you a summer romance. A little fun would be good for you.”

Robin shakes her head adamantly. “Please, Kat. Everyone there is going to be a trust fund baby looking for another trust fund baby. No offense meant to you, of course. Or Simon. I’m not going to fit in at all, but as long as you two are there, I’ll be fine.”

“Oh, come on,” I protest. “We’ll find someone you like. I promise.” Secretly, though, I am worried that what she’s said is right. Robin is pretty and smart and funny and too nice for her own good, but all those guys are going to be looking for someone with money. They’ll be way too stuffy to interest her.

But I’m still going to try. I want her to be as happy with someone as I am with Simon.

**Simon**

I’m sitting in the driver’s seat of my vintage red convertible. My arm is slung around my gorgeous girlfriend, my best friend is in the backseat, and I’m heading to my plush summer job for a few months of freedom.

As far as I’m concerned, life is good.

Kat and I have been going to the resort with our families since we were kids. It’s fun, but now that we’re older, it will be nice to be there by ourselves. We’re both going to be lifeguards and dance instructors, and I’m looking forward to it. We’ll still have plenty of leisure time too.

“Doing okay back there, chickpea?” Robin sticks her head over the seat and between us, rolling her eyes.

“You know that nickname makes no sense, right?”

“Yes, it does!” I object. “Chick is for birds, and pea is for spring. Chickpea! Just go with it.” I turn my head and wink at her.

“Watch the road, genius,” she mutters. Not that there’s anything to see. And my driving is impeccable, thank you very much. Robin slides back into her seat and I kiss Kat’s cheek affectionately.

“It was nice of you to invite her,” I whisper.

Kat shrugs. “I didn’t. Daddy did.”

“You did,” I disagree, squeezing her tight. “She deserves to have some fun.”

“A lot of fun!” Kat giggles. “Hopefully I can find someone to hook her up with.”

“I can hear you, you know!” Robin yells nonchalantly. All three of us dissolve into laughter as I turn into the resort entrance. We’re almost there.

As we drive over to the staff parking area, I spot a motorcycle. My friend Negan is leaning against it, wearing his leather jacket in spite of the heat, cigarette dangling from his lip, looking grumpy as usual. He raises one long arm in a wave as he spots my car and I nod back.

Kat smacks me in the chest suddenly. “Ouch!” I tease.

“Shut up!” she snickers. “You can take it. You didn’t tell me Negan was going to be here!”

I shrug. “He’s been here the past few summers. Why not this one?”

“I’m not talking about that!” Kat retorts, clearly frustrated with how slow I am. She lowers her voice so only I can hear her and whispers, “Negan and Robin!”

I frown immediately. I can see where she’s going with this. Negan is here to work; he’s a lifeguard and dance instructor too, and also a baseball coach. He’s very popular with the guests, but not with the rest of the staff. He’s not from a wealthy family like most of them are; they work over the summer to make connections, but he does it because he needs the money. He has kind of a cavalier attitude too, which has never bothered me, but he rubs some people the wrong way, especially with his dirty mouth.

Not that any of that makes him an objectionable match for Robin. But she’s my best friend, and Negan is kind of a heartbreaker. He’s always got a different girl on his arm, and he’s never been serious with anyone.

“I know we want her to have fun,” I murmur back. “But Negan? She might get her feelings hurt. You know how serious she is about relationships. That’s why she’s never been in one.”

“He’s a sure thing, Simon! Once she lives a little, she’ll be fine!” I can already see the wheels in her head turning. It makes me smile, and I lean down to kiss her affectionately.

“Whatever you think, dear.”

“I’ve got you trained so well,” she purrs, tossing her dark brown hair, wild from the car ride, over her shoulder, her brown eyes sparkling up at me. She’s really a knockout. Short, beautiful, great ass. And she already knows that she’s got me wrapped around her little finger. I’ll do whatever she says.

I park next to Negan’s bike, glancing at my watch. “We have our first dance class in twenty minutes. We better get down there. You coming, chickpea?”

“Me and dancing? Have you met me, Simon?” Robin’s voice is a little distracted and Kat pinches me. When I look back at her, I realize that she’s gazing at Negan. I smirk. He does tend to have that effect on women. Maybe Kat’s right.

“She’s coming!” Kat crows. “She can help when we need a volunteer.” Robin grimaces, hoisting herself out of the back of the car and sliding down the side of it onto her feet.

“Excuse me, did your ass just touch my car?” I complain dramatically. Robin responds by tilting forward and rubbing her butt all over the door.

“Oh no, not my ass touching your car! The humanity!” She groans theatrically and flips me off and Kat and I both start laughing hysterically. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Negan staring and smiling. It’s a genuine smile too, which is rare for him.

“Come on!” Kat declares. “We have to go or we’ll be late. Why don’t you come help us too, Negan? You can bring Robin.” She grabs my arm and skips ahead onto the path with me, making sure the two of them are left alone together.

“You’re so crafty,” I compliment her.

“I know,” she agrees. “Did you see him staring at her?”

I laugh. “It’s Negan. He stares at every woman in existence.”

“But he was smiling, Simon! He thought she was funny. Don’t ruin it,” she pouts.

I stop and give her a quick kiss, motioning to my back. She jumps up on it and I grab her legs, pulling her to me. “I would never,” I promise, kissing her hand as she wraps her arms around me and heading down to the pavilion where our class is being held.

**Robin**

Kat and Simon head off down the path, leaving me alone with their friend. I know what Kat is thinking. It’s sweet, honestly. I just don’t think I’ll have much luck. I’m horribly awkward around men.

And I’ve just realized that pretty much the first thing he saw me do was rub my butt all over Simon’s car and flip him off. Great first impression. I feel my cheeks color at the thought as I smile anxiously up at the man in the leather jacket. Did Kat say his name was Negan? I’ve never heard that name before.

He takes one last drag from his cigarette and then drops it to the ground, grinding it out under his boot. “That’s a nice ass you have there,” he observes casually. “Shame to waste it on Simon’s car.”

My blush deepens and a sly smile lights up his face. He is extraordinarily handsome, that’s for sure. He’s tall, lean, and well-muscled, with dark hair that’s just a little too long; his bangs are falling into his face. His deep hazel eyes are sparkling mischievously as he grins at me, and I notice that his eyelashes are long. To avoid his gaze, I direct my eyes down, but then I can see his dark stubble and his full lips, which doesn’t help.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” he asks, cupping my chin in his fingers and tilting my head up so I’m looking into his eyes again.

“Robin,” I answer reflexively, swallowing nervously.

“I like that. Not a name you hear often.”

“Neither is yours, if I heard Kat right.”

“Negan?” He shrugs. “I think my parents wanted something unique, you know? Creative, I guess.”

“I like it.” He licks his lips and I impulsively reach out and touch the sleeve of his leather jacket. “Aren’t you hot in this?”

He winks. “I don’t know. Am I?”

I didn’t think it was possible for me to blush more, but I do. “Maybe,” I whisper breathlessly.

He smirks, turning and holding out his arm. “Come on, doll. Simon and Kat need our help and we’re going to be late.” My eyes flick to his arm and then to his face and I chew my lip nervously.

Negan chuckles. “I don’t bite, Robin.” He reaches out and hooks his arm through mine before I can bolt, pulling me into his side. I stumble a bit, gripping him with my other hand to steady myself. “Unless you want me to, that is,” he finishes darkly. I gulp and he chuckles again before starting to lead me down the path.

“So did your parents dump you here for the summer?” he wonders as we walk. “I know Simon and Kat actually wanted to come this time around.”

“Oh, um, not exactly.” I wish he hadn’t brought this up right away. It’s not that I want to lie to anyone; I just don’t like talking about my financial situation. “Kat’s father wanted me to come with her so she and Simon wouldn’t be alone.” I figure blunt is the best way to go; it will get any awkwardness out of the way fast. “I said no at first; I don’t like people giving me charity. But Kat wanted me to come, so she convinced me.”

Negan glances at me curiously. “Wait, so you’re not a trust fund baby like everyone else here?”

I shake my head quickly, looking down. “Nope. I’m just, well, normal, I guess. Poor to most of these people, I’m sure.”

“How’d you meet Kat, then? I thought she went to the same fancy school as Simon.” Negan’s voice is slightly different now, but not in a bad way. He doesn’t seem turned off by my revelation at all.

“My mother has always been obsessed with money,” I admit. “I think she thought if I went to a wealthy private school, I’d get a rich boyfriend. She had me apply for a scholarship, and I won it.”

“A rich boyfriend?” Negan wonders. “Not a good education so you could get rich on your own?”

I laugh bitterly. “She doesn’t have that much faith in me.”

I risk looking at Negan. He’s watching me intently out of the corner of his eye. “Hm,” he replies vaguely. “And what about your rich boyfriend? Where’s he?”

I shake my head slightly. “It turns out that when you’re the poor scholarship girl at a school for rich kids, they don’t give you the time of day. No offense meant.”

“Why would I take offense?” We arrive at the pavilion; Simon and Kat’s class is just about to start. Negan lets go of my arm and takes his jacket off, revealing a tight white t-shirt that clings alluringly to his attractive body. He hangs his jacket over the pavilion’s fence, grabbing my hand and pulling me closer as we walk over to Simon and Kat so I can hear him over the noise. “Why would I take offense?” he repeats.

“I assume you’re a trust fund baby too, like Kat and Simon?” He stops as we reach the front of the class, grinning at me and shaking his head.

“Nope. I’m like you. Normal. Poor. All that.” He winks again as Kat pushes me into the front row and the class starts.

**Negan**

I wander through the crowd as the class starts, correcting stances and giving pointers, letting Simon and Kat run the show. I’m a better teacher in private lessons; I prefer to concentrate on one student at a time. As I wander past Robin, I press my hand into the small of her back to get her to stand up straighter, brushing my hand over her neck underneath the waves of her chin-length light brown hair.

Her skin prickles and she shivers when I touch her. She’s definitely attracted to me. Then again, most women are. But for some reason, this feels different.

I’m trying to figure out why.

Maybe it’s because she’s the one person like me in a sea of people who normally wouldn’t give me a second glance. I never have problems hooking up while I’m working here, but that’s because all of the women here see me as a novelty. I’m the bad boy they can be with in secret and giggle about to their friends later. Never fails, whether they’re younger or older.

Not that I’m expecting to meet the love of my life here or anything. I’m not even thinking about anything permanent right now. I rarely ever see the same woman twice, even for sex.

But for some reason, I want to talk to Robin more. I hope I’ll get to.

I move into the outer circle of men as Kat calls for everyone to separate, my eyes still on Robin. She’s trying, but she’s nervous and stiff.

“All right, ladies!” Kat yells exuberantly. “When I tell you to stop, you’re going to find the man of your dreams!” She waits a few beats and then yells, “Stop!” She laughs and grabs Simon. The two of them really are so cute that it’s almost disgusting; even I think so.

When I look away from them, I realize that I’m standing in front of Robin. She’s blushing madly again, and I can’t help smiling. Women don’t usually blush around me. I think it’s cute.

I grab her, pulling her a little closer to me than I should for this dance. I can feel her heart beating hard against my chest as she gazes up at me. “You should probably dance with someone else,” she advises hesitantly. “I’m hopeless.”

“You’re not,” I insist. “It’s easy. Just follow my lead.” I start to move and she looks down at her feet. I suck on my teeth with my tongue and move my hand to tip her chin up so she’s looking into my eyes. “Don’t watch your feet, and don’t overthink it. Move when I move.”

She nods, gritting her teeth, determined not to look down, apparently. I hold her too close again, dancing a little more slowly than the music demands, trying to ease her into the steps. She’s quivering all over, and her big hazel eyes are wide and anxious.

I curve her hand around my shoulder so I can run my fingers over her cheekbone. She inhales deeply, her lips parting, and I let my thumb graze over them.

It feels rather brazen, really, despite the other things I’ve done with women. Her skin is so soft, and her reaction is so intense, even though I’ve barely touched her.

I belatedly notice that she’s following the steps easily because I’ve pulled her focus. I grin down at her, waiting for her to realize. When she does, she smiles at me beautifully.

I turn her a few more times as the music stops. When we’re finally still, she surprises me by leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to my cheek. “Thank you, Negan,” she murmurs. “That was a lot of fun.”

I hold her to me for a minute. If I turned my head, our lips would touch. But for some reason, I hold back. I get the distinct feeling that it’s not time to kiss her yet, no matter how much I want to.

“You’re welcome, Robin,” I say instead. She flushes again and steps back, leaning against the pavilion’s fence as the guests disperse, waiting for Simon and Kat. I grab my jacket and fiddle with it for a moment. There’s a staff dance tonight. I don’t really go in for stuff like that, but I’ll probably go just to rub everyone the wrong way.

I wonder if she’d agree to go with me.

“Robin?” She looks at me, and her eyes are bright and hopeful.

She’s pretty and smart and funny, and still optimistic.

That’s what makes me bite my tongue. We may be alike in some ways, but she deserves better than a womanizing bastard like me.

I smile at her. “I’ve got to get to the lake. Lifeguard duty.”

“Okay. Thank you again. It was very nice dancing with you.” I nod and run a hand through my hair before I turn to go.

“Negan!” she calls. I look back at her. “Will I see you around?”

“I’m sure we’ll run into each other.” It’s true, after all. We’re both going to be here all summer. It’s inevitable that we’ll see each other again.

And I don’t know how I’m going to stay away.


End file.
